Someday, My Prince Will Come
by Juria
Summary: A one-shot drabble for Leng Tu on DA. Toph is sick of being controlled by her parents. She longs for a prince to rescue her. However, as always, her prince manages to suprise her. Toko all the way!


Someday, my prince will come.  
By: Juria Note: As you can tell, I own nothing, and I'm running out of titles. lol.  
Also, Toph's 14 in this story.

Toph paced back and forth in her room, irate that her father had posted guards on all sides.  
"It's for you're own good." she muttered in a mocking tone, debating on just bringing the whole place down on the guard's heads. "Yeah right, what does he know, what do any of them know?" the sound of a maid's heartbeat outside her door stopped her ranting.

"Enter." she said, sitting down on her bed. The maid quickly dusted around the room. "So, your parents grounded you again, Lady Toph?" she the maid asked. Toph recognized her voice. "It's not fair Ming, my parents should let me have my own damn life."

Ming sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Lady Toph, I know how much this troubles you, but you must not despise your parents for this. They are merely looking out for your best interest. It has been one year since you travelled with the Avatar..."she paused, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And your parents don't want to lose you."

Toph stood up and sighed. "I know, but they should understand who I love, and let me make my own choice, sometimes, I wish someone would just kidnap me." The instant she finished her statement, a crash was felt as the wall behind her blew out, and a shadowed figure picked Toph up by her waist and pulled her backwards, tossing a note to Ming, who called for the guards as the figure ran off into the night.

Meanwhile...

Toph struggled under the stranger's grip, finally managing to hit him in the gut with her elbow, causing him to drop her. She spun around and got into her fighting stance. holding her position until the figure spoke.

"Toph, wait!" he shouted, causing her to drop her guard and run to him. "Zuko!" she shouted, hugging him.

Zuko groaned, then took of his Blue Spirit mask, and returned her embrace. "So, I heard you were engaged"

Toph shook her head. "Not a chance in hell. My parents want me to marry some guy named Kiyo, but you're the only on I want." she said, happily snuggling into his chest.

Zuko's jaw dropped. "What?" Toph smirked. "You heard me, sparky, I love you!" she said, this time knocking him to the ground and passionatly kissing him. The two rolled aorund on the ground, until, Toph was on top of him. "You freaked the hell out of me!" she said, punching him in the arm.

Zuko looked up at her and smirked. "Hey, you said you wanted to get back at your parents, right?" he asked. Toph nodded. "So, what do you have in mind?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, helping him to his feet. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. "Trust me, I've got a plan."

Later, the old Earth-Rumble arena...

Toph's parents walked into the arena, Kiyo by their side, a calm, yet pissed look on his face. "Where is she?" he shouted in a demanding tone.

"Right here." Came the voice of the Blue Spirit, who appeared in the middle of the arena, his arm around Toph's neck. Kiyo started to move forward, but Toph's father stopped him, then simply dropped the sack of gold on the ground. "Here, this is what you wanted,  
now return my daughter to me!" he pleaded.

The Blue Spirit drew his sword, and knocked the gold outside of the ring. "I've changed my mind." he said in a sinister, cold tone. Kiyo shot a stone at his left shoulder. "You son of a..." Kiyo didn't get to finish his statement as not only was his stone knocked away, but he was knocked out of the arena.

Toph's parents stood back as the Blue Spirit held their daughter in front of him. Suddenly, Toph dropped to the floor, but she didn't run to her parents. Instead, she calmly smirked at them. "Mom, Dad, I love both of you more than you'll ever know, but it's time I showed you the face of the man who will be my husband, no matter what you say. It's time for me to take what's mine" With that, Toph spun around on her foot, and untied the Blue Spirit's mask.

As her mother fainted, her father looked on in horror, unable to stop the inevitable, as Toph wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and planted a firm, passionate kiss on his lips.

Kiyo woke up just in time, to scream as he saw his "property" in the arms of another, her other side, her best side.

The End!


End file.
